


You be Elphie, I'm Galinda

by UnrulyNerd



Series: Dance With Us 2020 [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Barry is Emma's adopted dad, Dance With Us 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrulyNerd/pseuds/UnrulyNerd
Summary: Dance with Us 2020 - Day 2
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Barry Glickman & Emma Nolan
Series: Dance With Us 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041305
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dance With Us Week 2020





	You be Elphie, I'm Galinda

_Knock knock_  


Barry was confused - he wasn't expecting anyone, yet there was still someone knocking on his door. He got up and opened up the door.  


"Emma?" Barry was surprised. "What are you doing here?"  


"I'm sorry. I just was - er - thinking about something and I suddenly found myself heading over here."  


"You found yourself taking a half an hour long train journey because you were stuck on a thought."  


Emma paused for a few seconds before answering. " - No."  


"Come in." They walked into the apartment and sat down on the sofa. "Are you okay?"  


"Yeah, I'm great."  


"You and Alyssa are still alright? Is planning for everything going alright?"  


Emma smiled to herself, thinking about her fiancé and their upcoming wedding. "That's going brilliant. We're thinking of having something sort of smaller - we've had enough of the whole big deal thing already. And we've just gotten out of Uni so money's tight. It'll probably just be us, you and the rest of the gang, and of course Gran and her mom."  


"You excited?"  


"Yeah, I'm going to marry the most amazing woman in the whole world, what's not to be excited about."  


They two of them sit in silence for a few minutes, Emma fiddling with the ends of her flannel, occasionally looking up at the older man and opening her mouth as if to say something, before closing it again.  


"What were you thinking about then, then?"  


"I heard that you got a new role in a musical." Emma said, ignoring Barry's question. "Congratulations."  


"Emma, we've already talked about this, last week. Remember?" Barry moved closer to Emma and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's on your mind?"  


"It's stupid."  


"I bet it's not, kid. You're kind of scaring me."  


Emma started fiddling with her glasses, taking them off of her head and cleaning them, doing anything to prevent looking at Barry.  


"What's up?"  


Emma put back on her glasses and stared at her hands. She then mumbled something, very fast, under her breath.  


"What was that?"  


"I want you to walk me down the aisle, at my wedding." Emma finally looked Barry in the eye, her own eyes wide. "Just say yes, there's no one else I'd rather do it."  


"You want me to walk you down the aisle?" Barry murmured this back to Emma.  


"You're the closest thing that I've ever had to a dad." Emma looked back away from him. "My granddad died while I was young, my actual dad wants nothing to do with me, and you - you've always been there for me. You helped me put together that prom, you supported me through college, and you were the person who actually helped me propose. So, I would like you to walk me down the aisle."  


Barry stared at Emma's ducked head for a few moments, blinking back tears, before pulling her into a hug, wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders. "Yes, I will walk you down the aisle. I'd be more than happy to."  


Emma pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.  


"Thanks," she mumbled looking back to the floor, "I should probably go."  


Emma started walking back towards the door when Barry called her name.  


"Thank you, kid. You really are like a daughter to me, by the way." Barry stuttered his words out.  


"We're not very good at this sentimental shit are we?"  


"Not really."  


"Right, I should really go now, Alyssa'll probably be wondering where I am."  


They said their goodbyes, and Emma left the apartment. Barry let out a little cry as soon as the door shut. Sitting down, he let the tears fall.  


Barry remembered the first time he met the girl - she looked so confused about what was going on. Their first proper conversation when he found out that she'd been kicked out when her parents found out that she was gay, it reminded him of himself. And when he helped her get ready for the first prom, he just wanted to give her confidence, make sure that she was proud of who she was.  


His mom hasn't even talked to him since he came out, and he knows that Emma's parents haven't said anything nice to her since she did. Barry decided the moment when she nervously asked him to go to prom with her that he'd be there for Emma if she need him to, he'd be the parent for her that both of them never really had.  


Barry smiled to himself, because he found his own family, that accepted him for who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, and I hope that the movie manages to keep their found father and daughter friendship.  
> Please give me any feedback you have.


End file.
